megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Zero's weaponry
Okay, after I finish rewriting the Command Arts section, we still need a chip and parts section (Z3, Z4), Zero Knuckle pieces, and some info on leveling up weapons. I will finish this article if it kills me.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 04:55, 27 August 2008 (UTC) :Also, nearly all of the pages on tech's will need to be redirected to here, as it's incredibly redundant.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 04:57, 27 August 2008 (UTC) ::We could also add "Command", "Weapon", and "Element" columns. If no one disagrees, I'll work on uploading the images.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 15:50, 27 August 2008 (UTC) ::I just realized that I didn't have to remove the categories on the redirects. Do we want to add them back, or would they be fairly redundant once this article is finished?Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 03:07, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :::The categories on the redirects would be redundant after completing as they would be listed here, making two lists. The Zero Knuckle weapons are listed in its main article. Another thing that could be added are the Mega Mission armors used by Zero: Energy Armor, Neo Armor and EX Armor / "iX Armor", but all the information about them is in Japanese... --Quick 03:26, 28 August 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, I pretty much have the Command Arts section done - I need to reorganize it by the order used in the games, and possibly mix up the descriptions with those in the game, but it's in minor cleanup mode now. I need to check the Xtreme Japanese names, add sprites for the armors, forms, and EX Skills, and clean up the EX Skills. Also good would be concept art for the actual weapons (possibly development info if we can get it!), and better descriptions for them all. Once I've finally finished all that, I'll start on the Axl page.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 13:58, 12 September 2008 (UTC) ::Would it work to have the Model Z and Model O info here?Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 13:59, 12 September 2008 (UTC) :I also need to rewrite it to be based on the Xtreme attacks, not X4.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 21:39, 12 September 2008 (UTC) :Model Z and O would be better in the Biometal page. I'll move Image:ZeroZ.png to Image:Normal Form.png. No need to add Sp in the end of the images. I will upload Zero and X sprites from Mega Man Xtreme 2, X5 and Zero 3 soon. --Quick 23:57, 12 September 2008 (UTC) ::The reason I added "Sp" is that I also have the form select icons set to upload to those names.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 08:54, 13 September 2008 (UTC) I was wondering, for the MMZ forms, do you have to kill (#) enemies or (#) types of enemies? Rare Metals We also need to add info on how to get the weapon Rare Metals.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 08:17, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Recovered text Dash is what Zero learns after winning over Overdrive Ostrich in Mega Man Xtreme 2. He basically dashes with his saber out in front of him, and when this is selected, all enemies on the screen are actually frozen (no joke!). Earth Gaizer is the Giga Crush-like attack that Zero gets from Blast Hornet in Mega Man Xtreme 2. Zero punches the ground and explosions go across the ground. So it's sort of a ground enemy only Giga Crush. Drill Crush is what Zero learns from Tunnel Rhino in Mega Man Xtreme 2. When Zero is in the air, he can put his Z-Saber downward, which turns into a large drill (rather straightforward enough). Fish Fang is the technique Zero learns from defeating Launch Octopus in Mega Man Xtreme 2. Zero, when in the air, sends two projectiles diagonally dowfor n and forward from his sword. Lightning is what Zero gains from Wire Sponge in Mega Man Xtreme 2, perhaps as a nod to the fact that Wire Sponge hangs out in a weather station and he summons Lightning when angry. Anyway, Zero summons lightning down, almost like the charged up version of Tri-Thunder to X. Rising is the technique Zero earns from defeating Neon Tiger in Mega Man Xtreme 2. He basically does an upward slash with his sword, similar to Ryuenjin in Mega Man X4, except it's energy like whatever Neon Tiger uses. Sprite Sheets needed Could someone post all of the Mega Man Zero 2-4 EX skill sprite sheets here for me? 17:01, 1 March 2009 (UTC)Zack M. :Zero sprites (has Z3 EX Skills) --Quick 23:11, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Sorry! Website-->UNRELIABLE! Look, I already have the Zero 3 EX skill sprites (I also have Ryuunjin, Ganzanha, the "ground puncher" sprites, though I still need the angled Model OX Messenko projectile sprites) I just need the ice-enabled Rakuretsuzan sprites, like when Zero actually "stabs"). 22:40, 18 March 2009 (UTC)Zack M. Awakened/Nightmare attacks Somebody goofed on the Genmurei/Genmurei Kai descriptions. Genmurei is an attack from Awakened Zero in X5, in which Zero launches twin giant saber waves that instantly kill you (you cannot win the fight at this point as he is invulnerable and repeats the attack until you die; you'll only see it if you've let the battle drag on an extremely long time). Genmurei Kai is the modified, extremely weaker version, used by Nightmare Zero. Nightmare Zero launches three giant saber waves, one at a time, and at varying speeds. You might also want to note that Shin Getsurin is used ONLY by Awakened Zero and not by Nightmare Zero. Missing from that section is "Denharei", which is the name of the normal-sized saber wave. All info comes from translations supplied by White Dragon Nall. --Hypershell 20:10, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Mega Man Maverick Hunter X Zero also has some weird moves in MHX when u fight against him as Vile. Should those be included?Zero345 23:49, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, but in a section like the Nightmare stuff.Glorious CHAOS! 19:25, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Boss Zero X5/Nightmare Zero/ moves where are the names taken from? particularly genmurei, in both versions -Flame :They are from their boss battle section in the book Compendium of Rockman X, pages 85 (Zero X5 boss) and 98 (Nightmare Zero). --''Quick'' (u•t) 17:48, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Command Arts Just noting this. is Zero's Action Trigger in Command Mission, not the actual name of his abilities. When taking a look around in some sources, including the Compendium of Rockman X, I noticed that all of Zero abilities are called "Hissatsu Waza" (必殺技, which can be translated in several ways, such as "Finishing Move", "Certain Kill Technique", "Lethal Ability", ...), his equivalent of X's and Axl's "Special Weapons" and the Zero series "EX Skills". Besides instruction manuals (In X4 it's called "Ultimate Technique" once (mostly just technique), X5 uses "Special Attacks" (alongside Special Combos ans Special Moves, the later being for simple moves like cancel attack with crouch instead of boss abilities), X6 has "Special Moves", and X7 "Special Abilities" (and Special Moves again) ), a similar name is used in any English source? --''Quick'' (u•t) 16:50, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Citations Like the rest of this wiki this page needs some serious citation. For example: "According to concept art, the Buster Shot Gun is mounted onto Zero's back when not used." It's a small example but there is no concept art showing that, meaning it's a fabrication and yet it's on this page. Wikis need citations or nobody takes them seriously.Meganerd18 06:49, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Buster Shot Isn't "Buster Shot Gun" called only "Buster Shot" both in English and Japanese? Was "Gun" ever used in anywhere? --''Quick'' (u•t) 22:34, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Command Mission saber techniques What are the sources for stuff like "Bone Slicer" and "Knife Through Butter"? 17:53, November 16, 2016 (UTC) :When you defeat a boss, the name of the finishing blow is shown (Example at 3:23). Been a while since I last played MMXCM, but AFAIK those are the names shown when Zero defeats a boss with those weapons. --''Quick'' (u•t) 19:53, November 16, 2016 (UTC) ::Ah, got it. 23:01, November 21, 2016 (UTC) Appropriate place for exploits? Should we mention the tricks that you can do with Zero in Mega Man X6, like the slash dash cancel or the Ensuizan glitch that makes him invincible? Or is that considered cheating? Ranger-X, who is struggling with depression 16:19, August 26, 2018 (UTC) :Why not? But it would be better to mention them on the technique's pages (Z Saber for the slash dash cancel), not on this one. --''Quick'' (u•t) 17:47, August 26, 2018 (UTC)